Goodbye to the world: Zack's adventure
by princessleia1111
Summary: A boy named Zack and his friends try to solve the mystery of Zack's nefarious brother. On the way they find other people who can help them. Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon.

Character intro

Zack: The main character in the story. Most of his relatives are dead.

Eyes: Brown-Hazel

Hair: Brown

Love interest: Celia

Likes: Wild grape, French fries, Celia, Being a boy

Dislikes: Marlin, green grass, jerks

Birthday: Fall 11

Xander: Zack's cousin and only living relative.

Eyes: Blue-Green

Hair: Black

Love interest: Nami

Likes: Nami, Indigo grass, Survival, Handicraft

Dislikes: Gustafa, Flies

Birthday: Winter 6

Celia: A sweet and charming farm girl. According to the Mysterious Brother, she was once a princess. It's possible she could be related to Keira

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Love interest: Zack, although she has a soft spot for Marlin as well.

Likes: Zack, Cake, Curry, Diamonds, Flowers

Dislikes: Pickles, Rice cakes, Bird feed

Birthday: Spring 6

Kai: A carefree, and somewhat cocky, boy who likes summer time. When he isn't selling snacks, he is on an adventure with his friends. He is Zack's best friend.

Eyes: Purple (he had brown eyes in the game)

Hair: Brown (hidden under bandana)

Love interest: Popuri

Likes: Pineapple, Bread, Orange, Wild Grape, Diamond

Dislikes: Wool, Lithograph, Rick.

Birthday: Summer 22

Mitabine: Unlike most people, Mitabine is a catgirl. Her fashion is best described as 'exotic island queen'.

Eyes: Green

Hair: Orange, her fur is yellow

Love interest: Brad

Likes: Wool, Diamonds, Anything supernatural, Milk

Dislikes: Water, Dogs

Birthday: Unknown

Brad (a.k.a. the mysterious brother): He is a romantic, yet destructive, pyromaniac. He is the main villan in the story and Zack's long, lost older brother

Eyes: Red, formerly blue

Hair: Black, formally blonde

Love interest: Celia

Likes: Celia, Plans of kidnapping Celia, Brainwashing her, tricking her into marrying her and making her princess of the unknown reason again, evil

Dislikes: Zack, Thanatophobes

Birthday: Summer 15


	2. Start chapter

My name is Zack. Due to problems at birth, I was born telekinetic. My mother died when I was 3 years old. My dad was killed recently. My best friend Kai, my crush Celia, my clairvoyant cousin Xander and I survived pain, agony, kidnapping, death, a horrible truth and a magic spell. Kai lost a friend, Xander lost a finger, and Celia lost Vesta. I, I lost a secret.

Flashback 

"Zack. You coming?" Xander asked.

"What?" Zack asked.

"Never mind, I'd rather not say anyway." Xander looked down at his cousin. He knew something was wrong. "You miss your mum." Xander blurted. He knew what it was like. Xander lost his mum when he was 5. "Your dad is coming back with the firewood." He continued.

"About time! He should have been back 4 hours ago!" Zack complained. "We should go find him." Suddenly…

"Naaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" A voice yelled. It was dad. He had been killed.

End of Flashback 

One day, life on the farm was not how it seemed.

"Master Brown!" The guy at the door said. "You have a letter!" I read the letter in surprise. The farm date had expired, to renew it I had to pay a lot of money. I've heard of it happen in other farms, but never our farm.

"How much?" I asked him.

"Around the same price as golden lumber." He replied. That was _a lot_ of money. I've only saved up 3000. Not enough to renew the contract.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in horror.

"You have two weeks to renew the contract." The guy continued, "Otherwise we will knock it down."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed like I do in horror films.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Surprise guest

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon. Also, I'm starting to put "previously" and "next" on my story.

Previously on Goodbye to the World: Zack's Adventure:

Some guy showed up at Zack's house, saying they will knock the farm down if they don't renew the contract.

I went out onto the field, Gathering the eggplants for harvest. Then I saw this weird shadow thing in front of me.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I Yelled. I almost had a heart attack. The shadow almost looked like Brad, My dead brother. Using my telekinetic powers, I picked up the eggplants one by one. We needed the money for the contract. Then suddenly…

"Ring ring!" yelled the phone. I knew who it was already. I picked up the phone.

"Hi Celia." I said, lovingly.

"I'm not Celia, I'm Xander, Silly!" The not Celia answered.

"Oh." I replied, feeling slightly disheartened.

"I'll be coming over to the countryside tomorrow. See you there!"

"Bye." I put the phone down. How am I going to tell Xander about the shadow?

To be continued…

Next on Goodbye to the World: Zack's Adventure:

Can Zack tell Xander, Celia _and_ Kai about the shadow? Will they renew the contract?


End file.
